Peu me chaut
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Two-shots] Ce n'est pas facile d'avoir des pouvoirs psychiques incontrôlables qui font que tout le monde vous déteste, ou a peur de vous, au choix. Naoto et Sakie sont rejetés par tout le monde à cause de ça, sauf par Naoya et Tomomi, qui se fichent bien qu'ils aient d'aussi terrifiantes aptitudes. -Pur amour fraternel et sororal. Naoto et Naoya, Sakie et Tomomi-.
1. Chapter 1

_**[To Taurus : I don't know if you will read this story, and I will keep adding the following message in every Night Head Genesis fanfictions of mine until you find it to tell you my gratitude ! Yes, I understand English and your reviews on "Gravé au coeur" and "Super-pouvoir" made me so happy, oh my God ! I never thought someone would comment on these one-shots (since nobody cares about Night Head Genesis x3) and when I saw your reviews, I was happy for days ! I still am, I can't express how much it means to me to find reviews on my writings, especially Night Head Genesis TwT**_

 _ **I'm very happy you loved my work ! About "Super-pouvoir", you said it was weird but I hope it wasn't that bad !**_

 _ **Thanks to your reviews, I want to write even more and I'm very grateful for that !]**_

/

"Na... Naoto, arrête !"

Naoto Kirihara n'avait jamais entendu autant d'épouvante que dans cette simple supplication. Oui, une supplication. Même si elle émanait de son propre père, qui, avec toute l'autorité qui lui était due sur ses enfants, tâchait de garder le ton aussi autoritaire et intransigeant que possible. Mais c'était peine perdue, c'était toujours peine perdue, il ne parvenait jamais à réfréner la terreur que lui inspirait son fils, même s'il essayait de se persuader que, en tant que père, il avait toute autorité sur ce garçon. Naoto _devait_ lui obéir. Et quelque part, il savait que son fils s'y employait. Simplement, ce n'était pas facile pour lui de se maîtriser. Mais, au lieu d'adoucir avec empathie les sentiments du père, cela ne faisait qu'accroître son épouvante.

Qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Il avait souventes fois été la victime privilégiée de Naoto, celui qui subissait le plus de sévices corporelles lorsque le garçon était en colère. Son père refusait de l'écouter quand il lui jurait que son associé était un menteur cherchant à lui soutirer de l'argent ? Il le faisait saigner du nez. Son père insistait pour que des médecins soient appelés au chevet de Naoya, alors qu'il savait très bien que le petit garçon ne supportait pas qu'on le touche ? Il le frappait dans la mâchoire. Son père décidait de ne plus l'envoyer à l'école ? Il lui ouvrait la lèvre. Tout petit déjà, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé à peine assez grand pour pouvoir se tenir assis tout seul, il l'avait frappé alors qu'il tentait de lui prendre son jouet préféré. Alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois. Voilà pourquoi son père s'était mis à avoir peur de lui, même si, toujours impliqué dans son rôle paternel, il continuait d'exercer sa légitime autorité sur cet effrayant garçon.

Il n'était pas le seul à faire les frais du colérique Naoto. A l'école, le garçon n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Les enfants qui l'embêtaient -et, comme il était toujours tout seul dans la cour, cela se produisait souvent- se mettaient subitement à saigner du nez, de la lèvre ou des oreilles, tandis que Naoto les brûlait de ses noirs fous de rage, la mâchoire serrée. C'était la raison pour laquelle, à deux reprises -une fois au jardin d'enfant et une autre au collège-, ses parents, sur la demande expresse de ses professeurs, l'avaient retiré de l'école. Il blessait beaucoup trop les enfants autour de lui, qui, au moins, avaient trop peur de lui pour se risquer à l'approcher. Même ses institutrices frissonnaient en l'approchant. Elles faisaient leur travail, mais leur peur se ressentait à des kilomètres.

Qui voudrait s'encombrer d'un tel fils ? Un fils susceptible de vous blesser à la moindre contrariété ? Un fils qui ne savait absolument pas se maîtriser ? Personne, Yukihiko et Naomi Kirihara s'en étaient convaincus. Même la mère, si douce et si aimante, qui n'avait jamais subi aucune blessure de la part de son fils, était épouvantée par les pouvoirs de son enfant. C'était d'ailleurs celle qui montrait le plus sa terreur, les yeux écarquillés, le corps animé d'un irrépressible mouvement de recul dès que Naoto semblait animé du moindre élan de colère. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais rien eu à craindre de lui. Naoto ne s'en était jamais pris à sa mère. Peut-être parce qu'elle était plus délicate et plus douce que leur père ? Peut-être parce qu'il l'aimait trop pour lui faire du mal ? Peut-être parce que ce n'était jamais elle qui le contrariait de front ? -même si les dures décisions qu'annonçait leur père avaient toujours été prises d'un commun accord. En tout cas, elle aussi avait peur de son fils. Naoto faisait donc l'unanimité de l'appréhension de ses parents. Ils ne comprenait pas, ou peut-être avaient-ils trop peur pour se battre contre leur irrépressible réflexe de recul, que ce manque d'amour et de confiance ne faisait qu'accroître la peine et la colère de leur fils. Qui n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il était déjà tellement en colère...

D'autres parents se seraient acclimatés à vivre au quotidien avec un enfant aussi instable. Ils auraient traversé la tempête, bon an mal an, avec l'espoir qu'un jour, leur fils parviendrait à contrôler son pouvoir et que tout irait bien pour tous les quatre. Etaient-ils moins aimants, moins courageux ou bien moins sûrs d'eux que d'autres parents ? Naoto avait toujours penché pour la deuxième solution et un peu de la première, mais toujours est-il que, quelle que soit la réponse, un beau jour ils avaient envoyé leur fils loin d'eux. Ils l'avaient donné à Kyojiro Mikuriya, qui était spécialisé dans les pouvoirs psychiques, mais pas pour un temps, pas de façon temporaire. Ils savaient qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais leur enfant. Par manque de confiance, d'amour ou par lâcheté, ils avaient craqué et abandonné leur fils. Et cela, Naoto ne leur pardonnerait jamais vraiment. Quoi qu'il comprenait qu'ils le craignent, il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait à ce point. Que leur peur serait plus forte que leur amour.

Naoto n'avait jamais vraiment changé de comportement. Il s'emportait, devenait fou de rage, brisait des vitres, des lampes, renversait des chaises, fissurait le plancher. Les gens autour de lui volaient dans tous les sens, étaient projetés contre les murs, les tables, les portes. Avec le temps, sa colère s'était un peu apaisée et il était devenu plus mature, plus responsable. Il parvenait mieux à se maîtriser. Mais ceux qui avaient déjà fait les frais de sa rage de tout détruire -et, dès son premier jour au centre où Mikuriya l'emmena, cela engloba tous les scientifiques assemblés là- ne tentaient plus jamais de s'approcher de lui sans trembler de crainte. Même Hikita, la femme qui s'était occupée de lui pendant plusieurs années, ne parvenait pas à réfréner ses mouvements de recul dès que Naoto la regardait un peu de travers. Même Mikuriya, qui avait l'habitude de côtoyer des gens comme lui, calme et un peu naïf comme il l'était, se méfiait des réactions de son protégé. Au-dehors du centre, et même avec la maturité et la maîtrise qu'il avait gagnées, les passants le craignaient. Il semblait qu'il était seul. Contre le monde entier.

Mais si tel avait été le cas, Naoto serait depuis longtemps devenu fou. Rongé de colère et d'amertume, avec le pouvoir démentiel qui affluait dans ses veines, et sans la moindre raison de contenir sa colère face au monde qui le rejetait sans lui donner la moindre chance, il serait devenu un monstre de violence. Son coeur serait devenu dur comme de la pierre. Sans personne à l'aimer et à aimer en retour, il n'aurait plus eu que sa haine pour toute raison de continuer.

Mais le fait était que Naoto n'était _pas_ seul.

"Nii-chan, regarde, je l'ai attrapé !"

"Regarde, Nii-chan, ce nuage ressemble à un chat !"

"Nii-chan, viens jouer avec moi !"

"Nii-san, au secours !"

"Nii-san, pourquoi les gens continuent-ils de se comporter de la sorte ?"

"Nii-san, tout va bien."

"Et toi, Nii-san, où étais-tu passé ?"

Naoya se moquait éperdument que son frère ait des pouvoirs psychiques. Bien sûr, cela ne lui paraissait pas si incroyable puisqu'il en était doté lui-même, mais même le cas échéant, ça n'aurait rien changé. Nii-chan restait Nii-chan. Nii-san était simplement Nii-san. Colérique, renfermé, méfiant, dangereux, cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose aux yeux de Naoya. Ou plutôt si, cela définissait ce que Naoto était, en partie, et ce qui caractérisait Naoto, c'était tout ce que Naoya aimait. Il avait toujours aimé son frère. Bien sûr, lorsque leur second fils était venu au monde, Yukihiko et Naomi avaient craint que leur aîné ne fasse accidentellement du mal au bébé. Mais ils se faisaient du souci pour rien. Naoto avait tout de suite ressenti un amour inconditionnel pour le tout petit nouveau-né que sa mère tenait contre elle, et cet amour n'avait jamais varié d'un pouce pendant toutes ces années. Pas une seule fois il ne fit du mal à son petit frère. Pas une seule fois il ne durcit le ton contre lui. Pas une seule fois il ne se révéla un danger pour lui. Au contraire !, il était le seul que Naoya pouvait toucher et par qui il pouvait être touché sans ressentir de souffrance. Alors oui, l'esprit de Naoto était plein de colère et d'amertume, mais elle était aussi pleine de tendresse et d'attention, et cela suffisait à annihiler tous les dommages que ses sentiments négatifs auraient pu causer à son frère. Il l'aimait trop pour que sa colère puisse le blesser.

Et Naoya, dans tout ça ? Naoya adorait son frère. Peu importe que Naoto ait déjà blessé devant lui plus de personnes que de raison, que sa colère fasse trembler les murs et que tout le monde ait peur de lui. Naoya se fichait de ce que tous les autres voyaient. Même leurs parents ne parvenaient pas à comprendre comment leurs deux fils, si dissemblables l'un de l'autre, pouvaient être aussi inséparables. Il régnait entre eux une confiance et une complicité qu'ils ne saisissaient pas, même s'ils voyaient bien que Naoto était un grand frère merveilleux. Il jouait toujours avec son petit frère malgré leurs six ans d'écart, il était d'une irréprochable honnêteté par-devers lui, il le protégeait, il prenait le temps de l'écouter, il le _comprenait_. Leurs vies étaient entremêlées pour toujours et pour rien au monde Naoya n'aurait voulu en changer.

Car lui ne voyait pas de Naoto que ce qu'il y avait en surface, un garçon renfermé et potentiellement dangereux. Il ne le voyait pas avec appréhension et méfiance. Il voyait la personne qu'il était. Il voyait la moindre parcelle de son âme, de son coeur et de sa vie. Tout simplement, il le voyait avec des yeux _d'amour_.

"Nii-san, te voilà enfin ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Où étais-tu passé ?"

Naoya lui sourit bêtement. Quand il le regardait, il voyait le garçon qui montait des pyramides de cubes avec lui, qui l'aidait à démouler les pâtés de sable qu'ils faisaient dans le parc, qu'il avait surpris plusieurs fois en train d'essayer de dissimuler à leurs parents des vases qu'il avait cassés sans faire exprès, qui le laissait finir son dessert préféré, qui lui racontait avec animation le livre qu'il avait fini de lire. Il voyait l'homme qui buvait un peu trop de café, qui détestait les pulls qui grattent et le chou, qui avait un faible pour les pâtisseries, se sentait attiré par Kanako Kurahashi et était d'une absolue mauvaise foi quand il se perdait dans les rayons des magasins. Il voyait le garçon qu'il suivait partout, qui était comme la deuxième moitié de lui-même et sans qui il ne pourrait jamais être heureux. C'était pour cela que quand les gens lui demandaient "Mais, ne crains-tu pas les pouvoirs de ton frère ? Il maîtrise une puissante forme de télékinésie, après tout !", Naoya répondait "Je m'en fous."

Car qui se préoccuperait de ça, vis-à-vis d'une personne qui nous aime tellement et qu'on aime tellement, aussi ?

Pas Naoya, en tout cas.

/

 _[Je déteste ça, quand les gens laissent des mots japonais en l'état dans des fanfics comme si le japonais était une sacro-sainte langue à laquelle il ne faut pas toucher, alors que c'est faux. Mais comme les fansubeurs de Night Head Genesis ont laissé "Nii-san" au lieu de traduire par "Grand frère", je n'arrive pas à voir Naoya IC si je ne le fais pas dire "Nii-san" T^T]._


	2. Chapter 2

_**[To Taurus : This anime deserves more love ;-;**_

 _ **Sure, I get it ! I was pretty tired to write sad and depressing fanfictions about Night Head Genesis, so I've decided to change, ahaha. I used these scenes when Naoya is like "Nii-san, I'm hungry. Let's take a break _" and when he gets lost in a supermarket and the fact is, Naoto was lost too but he refuses to admit it x33 That made me laugh so much.**_

 _ **To be honest, I have plenty of ideas of fanfictions. Like, six and a half (half because one of them would be a crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh). One would take place in the research center, so don't worry, and I LOVE YOUR IDEA FOR THE SECOND ONE ! But I have a lot of stories to write about Fire Emblem Fates and Yu-Gi-Oh. And Dragon Quest IX. So it will take me time to write more Night Head Genesis fanfictions D: But there is one of my OS where you didn't let any review, so I don't know if you read it. It's called "Rien ne sera jamais plus important que toi."**_

 _ **I know the translation is bad, it's the same with me when I read English fanfictions. But even if I understand English, I can't write an entire story in English. It would be fair too long and difficult, and it would no longer be a pleasure to write, do you see what I mean ? It would be like... homework. Furthermore, I'm in love with my native language and couldn't have the same writing style in English. I'm sorry :-:**_

 _ **I am the one to be thankful ;w;]**_

/

"Je déteste Sakie !"

"Je me sens bizarre quand je suis à côté d'elle !"

"Je ne veux pas être dans sa classe !"

"Quand Sakie est dans la salle, on dirait que sa dépression s'étend jusqu'à moi !"

"Oui, comme la peste !"

"C'est sinistre !"

Personne n'avait jamais fait le moindre effort pour s'en cacher. Tous, autant qu'ils étaient, n'avaient pas honte de clamer tout haut à quel point ils la détestaient, à quel point ils désiraient la fuir, même -surtout- lorsqu'elle se trouvait à portée de voix. Les gens sont cruels, peu s'embarrassent de délicatesse et d'autant plus envers une fille aussi étrange, qui, toutes les fois qu'elle se trouve dans les parages, leur inspire de sinistres sentiments, comme l'angoisse, la confusion, la solitude ou encore la tristesse. _Surtout_ la tristesse. Les puissantes vagues de chagrin et de dégoût de soi se répandaient par chaque pore de sa peau et suintaient sur le carrelage, se perdaient dans les courants d'air, et submergeaient les alentours d'une écrasante chape de désolation. Sakie transpirait la dépression à plein nez et cela révulsait les gens autour d'elle. Tous la fuyaient comme la peste.

Lorsqu'elle était enfant, tout était, sinon simple, au moins gérable. Elle était encore une radieuse et innocente petite fille, pleine d'enthousiasme et de joie de vivre, et son terrifiant pouvoir ne causait que peu de dommages. Les enfants autour d'elle se trouvaient simplement habités des mêmes désirs que les siens. Un ballon rouge particulièrement brillant lui avait tapé dans l'oeil ? Ils réclamaient le même. Elle se trouvait animée d'une envie de dessiner une belle pomme verte ? Ils esquissaient tous le même dessin. Elle portait une ravissante écharpe en laine bleue ? Ils voulaient tous la même.

Bien sûr, tout le monde avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Quelle institutrice ne serait pas interloquée de voir tous ses petits élèves griffonner le même dessin ? Elle en avait parlé aux parents de Sakie. Déboussolée, elle les avait fait venir dans son bureau et leur avait expliqué, se sentant elle-même un peu idiote de ce qu'elle avançait, que leur fille paraissait avoir une influence incompréhensible sur les autres enfants. Ce n'était pas tant qu'ils copiaient consciemment ses moindres faits et gestes, mais plutôt qu'ils semblaient ne même pas se rendre compte que ce qu'ils faisaient était ce que _Sakie_ voulait. Ce n'était pas leurs désirs et leurs rêves qu'ils exprimaient, c'était les siens, à _elle_. La brave femme s'était sentie un peu bête de formuler cette théorie, que leur fille était comme dotée d'un psychisme immensément puissant qui influençait tous les enfants autour d'elle. Qui croyait aux pouvoirs surnaturels, honnêtement ?

Mais les parents inquiets n'avaient pas été surpris. Naturellement, ils savaient. Ça ne leur avait pas échappé. Après tout, ils vivaient avec elle au quotidien et, très tôt, ils s'étaient surpris à désirer des choses auxquelles ils ne portaient que peu d'intérêt et à être habités de rêves dont ils ignoraient la provenance. Et la coupable ne pouvait être que Sakie. Toute petite déjà, alors qu'elle ne savait même pas ramper, elle avait contraint ses parents à lui donner un morceau de gâteau particulièrement difficile à mâcher, et qu'ils lui refusaient. Ils avaient eu l'impression de céder à sa demande de leur plein gré, alors que leur refus, bien fondé, était totalement catégorique. Ils s'étaient aperçus, une fois la gourmandise enfournée dans la bouche de leur bébé, qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu la moindre intention de céder face à son caprice et que leur réaction était tout sauf de plein gré. C'était comme si _quelqu'un_ leur avait imposé cette décision dans le crâne en leur donnant l'impression, sur le moment, qu'ils le voulaient vraiment, avant de les laisser réaliser qu'on avait usurpé leur volonté. Et ce quelqu'un, c'était Sakie.

Par la suite, cette situation s'était souvent reproduite. Ses parents ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où leurs faits et gestes et leurs émotions s'étaient retrouvés contraires à leur volonté initiale. Cela les inquiétait -car après tout, ils en venaient presque à devenir paranoïaques et à se méfier de leur moindre décision-, mais leurs options étant très limitées, ils se firent à la situation. La vie continua, bon an mal an, et avec le temps, ils parvinrent à différencier leurs désirs de ceux imposés par leur fille, dans la mesure du possible. Le pouvoir de Sakie, lorsqu'il n'était pas contenu, dépassait de loin la capacité de résistance des simples mortels.

Ils auraient pu abandonner leur fille. Lorsqu'on le voulait vraiment, trouver des moyens était facile. Mais ils n'étaient pas de ce genre-là; en parents responsables, ils s'occuperaient, malgré les difficultés, de cette enfant qu'ils avaient fait venir au monde. Etaient-ils de meilleurs parents que certains autres ? Ou aimaient-ils assez leur fille pour surmonter tous les obstacles ? Sakie ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, car elle avait bien d'autres soucis en tête. Lorsqu'elle y réfléchirait vraiment, plus tard, elle trouverait normal de voir ses parents continuer à prendre soin d'elle, car c'était leur devoir, tout en se demandant, paradoxalement, comment ils pouvaient supporter une fille de son espèce. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle savait que son pouvoir débordait souvent et que ce devait être bien insupportable.

A force d'essayer d'enfouir ses émotions au plus profond d'elle-même, Sakie était devenue renfermée, introvertie, craintive et d'un maladif dégoût de soi. Elle se détestait d'être aussi anormale, et cet écœurement ne faisait qu'accroître celui des autres à son égard. La plus petite proximité avec Sakie donnait un sentiment glacial de calvaire et de désolation presque insupportable. Même Tsuzuki, son professeur principal, avec qui elle avait entamé une relation aussi tendre que clandestine, dans le gymnase de son lycée entre deux intercours, et malgré tout l'attachement qu'ils portaient l'un à l'autre, ressentait ces effets lorsqu'il s'approchait d'elle. Même quand elle mettait toute son énergie à se contrôler, les gens la détestaient. Il semblait qu'elle était seule. Contre le monde entier.

Mais si tel avait été le cas, Sakie serait depuis longtemps devenu folle. Rongée de dégoût et de désespoir, avec le pouvoir démentiel qui affluait dans ses veines, et persuadée d'être condamnée à une haine éternelle de la part du monde entier, elle se serait transformée en abîme de désolation. Son coeur serait devenu stérile. Sans personne à l'aimer et à aimer en retour, elle n'aurait plus eu que sa dépression et une seule idée : en finir.

Mais le fait était que Sakie n'était _pas_ seule.

"Onee-chan, viens voir le dessin que j'ai fait !

"Onee-chan, regarde, Maman m'a acheté une nouvelle robe !"

"Onee-chan, viens jouer avec moi !"

"Onee-chan, je suis admise au collège !"

"Onee-chan, je suis tellement soulagée !"

"Onee-chan, tout va bien se passer à partir de maintenant !"

"Onee-chan, tu es rentrée !"

Tomomi se moquait éperdument que sa sœur ait des pouvoirs psychiques. L'ayant connue ainsi depuis son plus jeune âge, cela ne lui paraissait pas si incroyable que certains humains soient dotés d'incroyables facultés. Onee-chan restait Onee-chan. Onee-chan était simplement Onee-chan. Renfermée, introvertie, craintive, à peine supportable, cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose aux yeux de Tomomi. Ou plutôt si, cela définissait ce que Sakie était, en partie, et ce qui caractérisait Sakie, c'était tout ce que Tomomi aimait. Elle avait toujours aimé sa sœur. Bien sûr, lorsque leur seconde fille était venue au monde, leurs parents avaient craint que leur aînée ne modèle le bébé comme une copie d'elle-même, bien involontairement. Mais ils se faisaient du souci pour rien. Le pouvoir de Sakie semblait traverser sa petite sœurs sans l'atteindre, comme une volute de brouillard. Pas une seule fois Tomomi ne se retrouva animée d'envies qui ne provenaient pas d'elle. Pas une seule fois elle ne fut envahie de sentiments de douleur et de désespoir. Pas une seule fois elle n'agit contre sa volonté.

La vérité, c'est que Tomomi ressentait bel et bien les vagues de désirs et d'émotions qui émanaient de Sakie. Une envie, une contrariété, une violente tristesse, tout cela dansait dans sa tête et elle devait se battre pour les repousser. Simplement, cela ne la blessait pas comme cela blessait les autres. C'était les émotions de sa sœur et, comme sa sœur elle-même, Tomomi les aimait.

Oui, Tomomi adorait sa sœur. Peu importe que Sakie ne frappe de désolation tous ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle, que sa proximité ne conduise qu'au malaise et que tout le monde la déteste. Tomomi ne fichait de ce que les autres voyaient. Même leurs parents ne parvenaient pas à comprendre comment leurs deux filles, si dissemblables, pouvaient être aussi inséparables. Il régnait entre elles une confiance et une complicité qu'ils ne saisissaient pas, même s'ils voyaient bien que Sakie était une grande sœur merveilleuse. Elle jouait toujours avec sa petite sœur même quand elle en avait passé l'âge, elle était d'une irréprochable honnêteté par-devers elle, elle la soutenait, elle prenait le temps de l'écouter, elle la _comprenait_. Leurs vies étaient entremêlées pour toujours et pour rien au monde Tomomi n'aurait voulu en changer.

Car elle ne voyait pas de Sakie que ce qu'il y avait en surface, une fille introvertie et dont la proximité était un calvaire. Elle ne la voyait pas avec aversion et méfiance. Elle voyait la personne qu'elle était. Elle voyait la moindre parcelle de son âme, de son coeur et de sa vie. Tout simplement, elle la voyait avec des yeux _d'amour_.

"Onee-chan, tu es enfin rentrée ! Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant que tu étais partie !"

Tomomi lui sourit bêtement. Quand elle la regardait, elle voyait la fille qui montait des cabanes de coussins avec elle, qui lui avait appris à dessiner, qu'elle avait surprise plusieurs fois en train de manger des sucreries en cachette, qui la laissait choisir le programme à la télé, qui inventait des histoires pour elle. Elle voyait la jeune fille qui aimait un peu trop le rose, qui détestait les maths et le verglas, qui avait un faible pour son prof principal, décidait chaque printemps de se mettre au footing et ne le faisait jamais et refusait d'admettre qu'elle avait besoin de suivre les arrêts de bus pour parvenir à rentrer chez elle. Elle voyait la fille qu'elle suivait partout, qui était comme la deuxième moitié d'elle-même et sans qui elle ne pourrait jamais être heureuse. C'était pour cela que quand les gens lui demandaient "Mais, ne crains-tu pas les pouvoirs de ta sœur ? Son psychisme est d'une force monstrueuse, après tout !", Tomomi répondait "Je m'en fous."

Car qui se préoccuperait de ça, vis-à-vis d'une personne qui nous aime tellement et qu'on aime tellement, aussi ?

Pas Tomomi, en tout cas.

/

 _[Honnêtement, j'adore Tomomi, ou plutôt Tomomi freaking Amamoto x3 Tout le monde est là à fuir Sakie, à dire que c'est horrible d'être près d'elle et à lui cracher dessus, et là, Tomomi arrive, la choppe, lui fait des câlins, c'était fabuleux ! Quant à Sakie, je la trouve super cool : son pouvoir pète la classe, c'est une grand sœur victime, pour changer, et elle couche avec son prof principal. Rien à voir avec toutes ces saintes-nitouches qui font des caisses de la romance, dans les animes. "Gnagnagna, je suis pas prête", et tout. Sakie et Tomomi, je vous aime !]._


End file.
